


Pretty in lace (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

by larrydirectioner630



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Instagram, And basically the internet in general, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Damn, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, FUCK, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Little bit of fluff at the end, Louis in Lace, M/M, Oh god, Oops, Overstimulation, Shameless, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, What Have I Done, Whining, Whipped Cream, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydirectioner630/pseuds/larrydirectioner630
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry buys Louis lace for his birthday as a joke and god does it backfire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in lace (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and honestly I'm just hoping it doesn't suck...

It's Louis' birthday, and Harry wants to make this one extra special. Like, _extra_ special. He heard Louis talking on the phone the day before, and he mentioned lace. When Harry heard that, he knew exactly what he was getting Louis.

He went out and bought a random thing that he thought would fit, and honestly, the trip to the store was a bit awkward, especially with a very flamboyant sales worker trying to know who he was getting the set for. Once Harry had finally gotten rid of the guy, he could look better. In the end he ended up picking a black lace set. Harry had to admit, that even though the present was a bit of a joke, he couldn't help but imagine the black in contrast to Louis' pale skin. 

Harry was soon home and noticed that Louis was in the shower. He smirked lightly and laid in out on the bed before going downstairs to get something to eat. After about 20 minutes of the water being off, Harry began to worry. Maybe he had taken it too far, though Louis did always like to try new things. The thought of making Louis upset with the gift sent him into a nervous frenzy.

Harry finally calmed himself down and sipped at his tea. Another Five minutes went by and Harry heard footsteps. Harry did his best to ignore it, but then Louis walked in, dressed in the lace and looking smaller than ever.  

Harry's eyes widened and he started to stand up before he was pushed back down by painted black fingernails. Harry's eyes fixated on them and he shuddered. Louis just smirked and climbed over him, straddling him in the chair. Louis' eyes were as bright, and mischievous as ever. Next thing Harry new, a hand was tracing down his chest through his shirt, and there was a hot breath in his ear, causing him to shut his eyes. 

"What do you want me to do,  _Daddy?_ " Louis purred out, rutting his hips down over Harry's crotch.

Harry shuddered and opened his eyes a bit to see Louis batting his eyelashes at him.

"Fuck, so pretty baby, you look so pretty." Harry moaned out. Harry drug his hands lightly over Louis' sides, catching the panties in his fingers.

"Just for Daddy." Louis promised, kissing down Harry's neck, sucking every once and a while.

"Good boy, not for anyone else. You're all mine." He  dug his fingernails into Louis' side and grabbed his bum. "I need to go get a few things, baby, why don't you clear off the table, and I'll be right back." Harry lifts Louis off of his lap and looks him over one more time, biting his lip as he does so, moaning quietly at the sight.

Harry rushes to get lube, a cock ring, handcuffs and a vibrating dildo. He then goes downstairs to find Louis laying the table, playing with his cock between his fingers.

"Did daddy tell you that you could touch yourself?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Louis quickly took his hand away and frowned.

"No daddy, I'm sorry." Louis looks at Harry in the way that always gets Harry.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Harry caves.

Harry brings his hands up and cuffed them above his head. Louis looked up at him innocently, causing Harry to groan. Harry starts to strip himself quickly before starting to kiss down his thighs. He started at the top of his thigh, close to his cock, and went down to the tip of his toes, teasingly slow, causing Louis to whine. Harry smirks and goes to the other leg, doing the same.

"So pretty baby." Harry mutters again, moving for the lube. He slicks up three fingers, teasing one around Louis' hole. Louis lets out another heart wrenching whine.

Harry smirks lightly and slowly slips a finger in until he is forced to add a second to get deeper. Once Harry has two in, he just holds them there, watching how Louis' reacts.

Louis wriggles, begging for friction."Daddy, please..." Louis groans, looking up at Harry. Harry moves so slightly its almost unbearable. "Daddy!" Louis exclaims.

Harry chuckles and adds a third finger. Harry moves his head down, keeping eye contact, and licks over the tip of Louis' cock. Louis whines and wriggles, letting out a moan from the friction that he makes himself on Harry's fingers. 

"Good boy, fuck yourself on my fingers, you little slut." Harry growls. Louis continues to ride Harry's fingers at an awkward angle.

After a while, Harry gets bored of just watching him and takes his fingers out. It was very sudden and quick, almost like they went away all together. Louis frowns and grunts, looking up at Harry and Giving him the look that Harry cant stand again. 

"Stop that look." Harry says sternly. Louis frowns, yet he stops as told. Harry nods happily and moves to suck at Louis' neck. Louis moans loud and tilts his head so it's easier for him.

Harry continues, and as he sucks, he pushes the lace aside a bit and slowly slips the dildo in Louis, turning it on its lowest notch, so the vibrations are low and teasing. Harry slowly pulls away from his neck and steps back to watch Louis tug at the handcuffs a bit and moan at the new feeling.

"You really do look so pretty, baby." Harry purrs. Louis just moans in response. Lois starts t open his mouth as if to say something, but it just comes out as a moan. Harry assumes from himself what he was going to say and turns the vibrator up a bit, though he doesn't take any chances as he puts the cock ring on the base of Louis' cock. 

Louis whines, knowing exactly what Harry put on him, not even needing to look. 

"Daddy, please, don't use the ring, please daddy, please." Louis begs out, though Harry shows no mercy. He walks away and goes to the fridge, smirking a bit at Louis. Harry shuffles thought the refrigerator. Finally he finds the thing that he's looking for.

Whipped cream.

Harry shakes the bottle and walks back up to the table, smirking at Louis. Harry flips the bottle over and makes a line down his collar bones, down his chest and to his cock. Harry makes a circle around each nipple , then a dot directly on his nipple. Next, he makes a ring around the cock ring, going right on top of it. Then he makes a line down the back of his cock and down his inner thighs.

Harry starts to the collar bones, dragging his teeth and smirking at Louis who was whining and pulling more at the handcuffs. Harry drags his tongue slowly down Louis' chest, looking at Louis the entire time. Louis keeps eye contact and groans as Harry's tongue goes over sensitive spots. Harry continues to lick and soon has all of it except for his cock and nipples.

Louis whines painfully and gives Harry a begging look. Harry takes a nipple into his mouth and circles it with his tongue, getting all of the whipped cream off. 

"Daddy, it hurts so bad." Louis starts crying a bit in pain from his cock.

Harry starts to feel guilt rush through him at the fact that Louis is in pain on his birthday.

"I have a deal, okay?" Harry decides to reason.

Louis nods quickly, wanting- _needing_ \- to come. Louis' willing to do about anything at this point.

"I'm going to take the cock ring off, and I'm going to suck you off until you come."

Louis lets out a sigh of relief at the thought, though he waits for the _but t_ o come.

"But then I expect a lap dance in return." Harry crosses his arms, waiting for a response.

Louis lets out a breath and nods frantically, needing to come like he needs water at this point.

Harry starts to take the cock ring off, careful not to touch his cock as he pulls the ring away. Harry sucks the whipped cream of of the cock ring and sets it down. Louis watches carefully, using every ounce of strength he has left to not come. 

Harry gets down and takes Louis' cock into his mouth, mouthing at the whipped cream and sucking the orgasm  _right out_ of Louis.

Louis moans loud and comes hard into Harry's mouth, panting hard and shaking.

Harry swallows every bit of it and comes up to kiss Louis.

Louis kisses back and starts to groan at the sensitivity of the vibrator against his prostate. 

Harry takes the dildo out of Louis and turns it off. He then undoes the bonds on Louis' wrists.

Louis starts to sit up, still kissing Harry, and slowly pushing him back into the chair from before. Louis climbs over him and rubs his bum against Harry's cock, The feeling rough and scratchy against the lace.

Harry groans at the feeling, a part of him loving it, yet it was uncomfortable at the same time. Harry stops Louis and makes him stand, pulling the underwear off. 

Louis walks to turn music on so the lap dance wasn't to awkward. Louis makes Harry sit back in the chair and swings his hips in a way that Harry hadn't really seen since he first met Louis- though, that's a whole other story.

Harry holds Louis' hips lightly as he grinds down, causing a moan to rip from Harry's throat. Louis soon has Harry coming hard all over himself. 

"Fuck Lou..." Harry pants out. Louis just hushes him and sits in his lap curling into him.

Harry starts laughing breathily and holds Louis close, rubbing his side lightly.

"You know, I think i enjoyed that whole processes more than you did, my big bad 20 year old." Harry joked, kissing Louis' cheek. 

Louis giggled. "Oh hush it, I'm not that much older than you. You  turn 18 in less than a month and a half."

"That's right, and we can  _really_ have fun then." Harry chuckled, kissing him again, still a bit out of breath.

"Oh hush, we both know that I'm going to fuck you on your 18th birthday." Louis kissed Harry's nose and patted him on the head.

"Like I said,  _fun_." Harry smirked. Louis rolled his eyes teasingly and kissed him on the cheek before getting up. 

"How about you see if we have any food that's festive for Christmas, and we go ring in the holidays with a round two?" Louis smirked, picking up his lace underwear and swaying up the stairs. Harry watched like a kid in a candy store before rushing to fulfill Louis' request, knowing that when it was _Louis_ who wanted the round two, that it was always more interesting...  


End file.
